Todo por amor
by Leonorguerrero
Summary: SUMMARY: Bella se muda a un un pueblo nuevo, Forks,dejando atrás su pasado.No quiere tener ningún tipo de relacción con nadie, pero el destino le tiene preparado otra cosa. Allí encontrará a Edward, un vecino con dos niños que necesita mucha ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ETEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISRORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella se muda a un un pueblo nuevo, Forks,dejando atrás su quiere tener ningún tipo de relacción con nadie, pero el destino le tiene preparado otra cosa. Allí encontrará a Edward, un vecino con dos niños que necesita mucha ayuda.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON.  
>PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.<p>

CAPÍTULO UNO

NUEVO COMIENZO

Después de tres días de pintar, colocar todo en su sitio y un viaje de más de dos días , por fin había acabado. Estaba feliz por estar aquí, pero agotada. Al menos tenía una semana para descansar, no empezaría en mi nuevo trabajo hasta el próximo lunes. Siete días de vacaciones. Iba a comenzar de profesora de primaria en el colegio de Foks. Las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de quince días, pero tenían que ir organizando el profesorado.  
>Tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado y me podía permitir estar unos días de bien merecidas vacaciones pero tenía muchas ganas de empezar.<br>Me encantaba este pueblo. Su tranquilidad, pocos habitantes y por supuesto nadie me conocía. Podía empezar una vida nueva. Empezar desde cero.  
>Me senté con mi taza de chocolate caliente como cada uno de los tres días que llevaba en mi nueva casa. Me encantaba levantarme temprano y disfrutar de el día desde muy temprano. Como cada día vi a mi nuevo vecino salir de su casa con una especie de maletín, montarse en su mercedes negro e irse. No saludaba . Creo que ni siquiera se percataba de mi presencia, pero no me molestaba sino todo lo contrario me encantaba estar sola. No digo que mucho más adelante volviera a encontrar una amistad o el amor , pero por ahora no quería saber nada de nadie.<br>Volví dentro para comenzar mi día. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta algo cómodo y me fui a el supermercado, tenía el frigorífico y la alacena con telarañas.  
>Al cabo de dos horas ya me encontraba conduciendo de vuelta mientras comía una tableta de chocolate al volante.<br>Cuando aparqué vi que alguien se paraba junto a mí.  
>- Buenos días señora.<br>- Buenos días -contesté.  
>- Perdone que la moleste señora. Venía a entregarle esto a el señor Cullen- señaló un paquete- y no se encuentra. ¿ Podría usted hacerse cargo y entregárselo cuando vuelva?<br>- Claro...uhmm , ¿tengo que pagarle algo?  
>- No esta todo cubierto. Muchas gracias señora.<br>- No hay de que.  
>Se fue y yo metí todas las bolsas para dentro. Estuve pendiente todo el día pero no llegaba.<br>Me hice un sanwich para cenar ya que hoy estaba cansada para hacerme algo más complicado y me senté en mi sofá para ver una película. Pronto me quede adormilada.  
>De pronto me sobresalté por el ruido de un coche y pensé rápidamente en el paquete y en mi vecino. Me asomé a la ventana y allí estaba bajando de el coche.<br>Fui a echarme agua en la cara para despertarme un poco y con el paquete me dirigí hacía la casa de al lado.  
>Llamé a la puerta. Tardó en abrir , tanto que pensé en irme. Cuando me estaba dando la vuelta la puerta se abrió.<br>- Hola- dijo-. ¿ Quién eres?- preguntó.  
>- Hola, soy su vecina de al lado- señalé mi nueva casa-. El repartidor esta mañana me dejó un paquete para usted , Señor Cullen. Perdone que venga tan tarde. Le entregué el paquete.<br>- Buenas noches- le dije y me di la vuelta para irme.  
>- Creí que esa casa estaba vacía.<br>- Así era hasta hace tres días.  
>- Así que es usted mi nueva vecina. Asentí.<br>- No me llame de usted soy muy joven. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos.  
>- Bien Isabella...<br>- Bella...- él sonrió.  
>- Está bien , entonces Bella mi nombre es Edward Cullen.<br>Nos dimos las manos.  
>Su manos eran grandes y fuertes. Suaves y firmes. Enseguida noté como fuego que me quemaba la mano.<br>- Gracias por hacerse cargo de el paquete, llevaba mucho esperándolo.  
>- No ha sido nada- le sonreí- buenas noches.<br>- Buenas noches Bella.  
>Volví a la cama y me dormí.<br>Sobresaltada por una pesadilla me desperté. Estaba amaneciendo. Estaba claro que no podía dormir más de cuatro o cinco horas seguidas. Me fui directa a la ducha y me relaje con el agua caliente, haciendo que el agua se llevase cualquier rastro de la pesadilla.  
>Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta y me senté con mi vaso de chocolate caliente en el porque como había hecho cada mañana. Me relajaba. Y como todos los días vi salir a mi nuevo vecino y dirigirse a su coche, no sin antes mirar hacía mi casa. Por primera vez.<br>Se sorprendió al verme.  
>- Buenos días Bella.<br>- Buenos días Edward.  
>- ¿ Qué hace tan temprano ahí sentada?<br>- Me gusta empezar el día así.  
>- ¿No le gusta dormir?<br>- No mucho.  
>- Hasta luego vecina.<br>- Adiós.  
>¿Pensaría que lo estaba acosando?<br>Ese día lo pase de compras. Fui a el supermercado y luego al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa que me hacía falta. Quería dar buena impresión en mi nuevo empleo. Almorcé allí y hasta bien entrada la tarde no volví a casa.  
>No me di cuenta hasta que metí las cosas en casa y comencé a guardar las cosas en los muebles y frigorífico, de que había comprado demasiado.<br>Puse música y me puse a hacer la cena.  
>Golpes en la puerta. Abrí.<br>- Hola – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa - Hola – contesté sorprendida.  
>- Perdona que te moleste, pero quería preguntarte algo...<br>- Bien tu dirás...  
>- Verás mañana me traen otro paquete con unos libros muy importantes y yo voy a estar en el hospital todo el día.<br>- ¿ Estás enfermo?  
>Él se rió. - No Bella, soy médico.<br>- Ah...- me sonrojé.  
>- Me preguntaba si te importaría recoger el paquete tu. No tienes que pagar nada.<br>- Claro sin problema.  
>- Edward , ¿ qué pasa? ¿ por qué tardas tanto?<br>Una voz chillona lo llamaba. Miré por encima de su hombro y allí estaba. Una mujer rubia rojiza, con un cuerpo escultural, esperándolo apoyada en su coche.  
>- Ya voy Tania , no seas mal educada.<br>Parecía avergonzado. Se tocaba el puente de la nariz.  
>- Bella ella es Tania... una amiga. Perdona que sea tan grosera...<br>- No te preocupes- que iba a esperar de una rubia sin neuronas.  
>- Uhmm , huele muy bien...<br>- Si estaba haciendo la cena.  
>- ¿ Tu?<br>- Claro , quién sino.  
>- Perdona, exceptuando a mi madre, todas las mujeres que conozco no saben hacer nada en la cocina. ¡ Me muero por una comida casera!<br>- ¿Quieres un poco?  
>- Edward me aburro- otra vez la rubia.<br>Él dijo algo muy bajo , casi inaudible, pero creí entender estúpida.  
>- Me tengo que ir y muchas gracias por el favor.<br>- No es un favor. No te preocupes.  
>- No me esperes para entregarme el paquete. No sé a que hora terminaré el turno...uhmm cuando llegue yo me paso. Si no te importa.<br>- Me parece bien. Pues quedamos en eso.  
>- Gracias.<br>- Adiós.  
>Después de comer y leer un poco , me quedé dormida.<br>Cuando me desperté y después de darme mi ducha matutina me senté en mi porche con mi chocolate caliente. Hoy no vi salir a Edward, su coche no estaba.  
>El día de hoy paso tranquilo. No iba a salir y además tenía que esperar a el paquete de Edward.<br>Mientras recogía un poco sonó el timbre y era el repartidor. Como el día anterior firmé el albarán y me quedé con el paquete que era más grande que el primero , y lo puse sobre la mesa de el salón. El día fue pasando . No sé por qué , pero estaba un poco ansiosa por la llegada de Edward. Me dormí una pequeña siesta y cuando me desperté llorando nueva mente por mis pesadillas y ya estaba atardeciendo.  
>Fui al baño y me eché agua en la cara. Iba a tener que buscar un psicólogo otra vez.<br>La puerta.  
>- Hola Bella.<br>- Hola Edward, ahí tienes el paquete.  
>Pasó hasta la mesa y lo cogió.<br>- ¿ Quieres que te ayude? Pesa bastante.  
>Sonrió.<br>- Creo que puedo.  
>- Bien – le respondí con otra sonrisa.<br>No quería ser mal educada. No es que Edward no me cayera bien, es solo que no quería tener que socializar. Estaba cansada de la gente y ninguna me producía ninguna confianza. Era muy retraída.  
>- Muchas gracias, te debo una Bella.<br>- No para nada. No me a costado nada.  
>- Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.<br>Sus ojos me miraron fijamente. No me había fijado hasta ahora pero tenía un os hermosos ojos verdes. Me miraba con mucha intensidad y fuerza, como si me pudiera hablar con ellos. Me quedé mirándolo sin poder apartar su mirada.  
>- Ya veremos- le dije.<br>- Es hora de irme. Mañana nos vemos.  
>- ¿ Qué?- no sabía de que me estaba hablando.<br>- Cuando me voy por las mañanas siempre estás en el porche.  
>- Ah ... bien ...pues hasta mañana.<br>- Adiós.  
>Cené algo rápido y me fui a la cama.<br>La semana pasó sin más problemas. No volví a hablar con Edward, parecía como si estuviera de viaje. No vi su coche durante un par de días ni vi luces en su casa.  
>La escuela era fabulosa y mi clase espectacular. En pocos días se llenaría de alumnos. Los profesores eran muy amables sobre todo una tal Ángela. Me estaba adaptando bien.<br>En casa preparaba las clases y lo tenía todo preparado para el próximo lunes.  
>El domingo por la noche estaba muy nerviosa. No pude cenar y tenía el estómago revuelto.<br>Me eché en la cama y poco a poco entre en una especie de vigilia. Comencé a escuchar un bebé llorar. No sé de donde venía el llanto. Quería calmarlo pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía. Sin darme cuenta me quedé completamente dormida.  
>Me desperté antes de el amanecer como siempre después de mis odiosas pesadillas, ellas eran mi despertador.<br>Me duche y me pude unos de los trajes nuevos que me había comprado para el colegio la semana anterior.  
>Me tomé un café y me fui a el colegio. El coche de Edward estaba aparcado, ya había vuelto de donde fuera. Me monté en mi camioneta y me fui.<br>El día de hoy fue tranquilo. Hoy sólo haríamos las presentaciones con los alumnos, los horarios y trabajos. Se me pasó rápido el día y cuando me di cuenta estaba montada en mi camioneta volviendo a casa. Estaba encantada con mi nueva vida.  
>Aparqué el coche en mi casa y los llantos de ese bebé volvieron. ¿ me estaría volviendo loca? Se que cerca no había niños pequeños. En la casa de al lado vivía Edward que no sé si sería soltero o no , pero creo que no tenía niños y por el otro lado estaba la señora cleawater que era mayor para ello. Era una abuela.<br>Entré en casa. Solté mi maletín y cogí una coca-cola y me senté a revisar unos papeles para mañana. Ese llanto seguía y seguía...pobre niño. Se escuchaba el llanto de ese bebé y sonidos de cosas cayendo. ¿ Qué le estaban haciendo? Seguí el sonido y salí de casa. En la calle todos los sonidos me llevaban a casa de Edward, parecía que estaban peleándose allí dentro. Sin saber muy bien como iba a reaccionar o si estaba con esa chica de el otro día llamé al timbre. Los ruidos y ese llanto iba acercándose a donde estaba. Y la puerta se abrió mostrándome a un Edward demacrado, pálido con unas ojeras que le llegaban a mitad de las mejillas y un bebé en brazos. Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo.  
>- ¿Edward estás bien? Y ¿el bebé?<br>- No sé que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco. Soy médico y no puedo ayudarla.  
>Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Tenía los ojos rojos y pinta de no haber dormido en días.<br>- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
>- Por favor...- parecía que suplicaba.<br>Abrió más la puerta para que entrase y le cogí a la niña que berreaba. Yo no tenía mucha experiencias con niños pequeños pero supongo que sabía lo básico.  
>- No sé por qué llora. Le he hecho de todo para que se calle , pero ya no puedo más.<br>Quería preguntarle donde estaba su madre. Seguramente habría dejado embarazada a alguna chica y esta harta se lo trajo y no tendría la menor idea que hacer con él. Quizá fuera de Tania la chica de la otra noche.  
>- Bien Edward, ¿ le has dado comida? ¿ la has cambiado? ¿ ha expulsado los gases? ¿ ha dormido?<br>- Yo ...  
>- ¿ Desde cuando no duermes? - Unos días.<br>- Vale...ehmm... vamos a hacer una cosa. Ve dúchate y duerme unas horas yo me haré cargo de esta pequeña.  
>- Hay otro Seth. Está arriba el su cuarto.<br>- No te preocupes , yo me encargo ve y descansa.  
>- No quiero ser molestia. No tienes porque hacer esto...<br>- Edward …...  
>- Gracias y fue hacia arriba.<br>Estaba todo por medio. Cacharros por todos lados, una montaña de platos sucios, basura, ropa sucia...¿ unas maletas? Quzá fuera de los niños.  
>Primero atendería a la niña y después recogería esto un poco. No podían vivir niños aquí sin que cogieran alguna infección.<br>Preparé un nuevo biberón a la niña que se bebió entero y a continuación expulsó un montón de gases que seguramente era por lo que lloraba tanto. Rebusqué en las maletas que antes vi en la entrada y ...¡ bingo! Eran ropas de niños. Busqué algo para la pequeña y encontré un pijamita y un body. Cerca una bolsa de pañales a medio gastar. Le quité el pañal a la niña ¡ oh dios mío! Desde cuando no le cambiaba el pañal. Estaba completamente irritado el cullito. Rebusqué entre la maleta y encontré lo que buscaba una crema. Unté una gran cantidad y puse un pañal limpio con su ropa limpia. La mecí un par de veces y la niña por fin se cayó y se quedó dormida. La acosté en el carrito.  
>Subí por las escaleras en busca de Seth. Fui llamando a las puertas y fui abriendo hasta que lo encontré.<br>- Hola Seth, soy Bella la vecina de al lado.  
>- Hola.<br>- ¿ tienes hambre?  
>Subió los hombros en contestación.<br>- ¿ Quieres merendar?  
>Asintió.<br>- ¿ Qué te gustaría?  
>- Me gustan las galletas.<br>- Muy bien , ¿por qué no bajas conmigo y vemos a ver que hay?  
>Se puso de pie y me siguió hasta la cocina.<br>- Vamos a ver que hay por aquí. Comencé a abrir muebles pero no había nada. El frigorífico vacío. Nada el la alacena.  
>- Bueno Seth aquí no hay nada, pero voy a ir un momento a mi casa que es esta de al lado y traigo todo lo necesario.<br>No decía nada.  
>- ¿ Quieres venir o prefieres esperar viendo los dibujos?- le señalé la televisión.<br>Esta vez me sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Le encendí la televisión y le puse los canales de dibujos de satélite, que echan dibujos casi las veinticuatro horas al día.  
>Empujé el carro de la niña y cogí las llaves y tarde un minuto en estar de vuelta.<br>Le preparé galletas con leche y merendó mientras veía los dibujos embobado. La niña no se despertaba de momento y me puse a recoger la cocina para poder preparar la cena con los ingredientes que había traído de casa.  
>Sobre las ocho de la tarde con todo recogido y un par de lavadoras lavadas y secadas, me puse a hacer la cena. Espaguetis con carne, queso y salsa de tomate. Estás son las comidas preferidas de los niños.<br>- Seth, ¿ sabes bañarte sólo?  
>- Mi mama siempre me bañaba- claro era todavía muy pequeño. ¿ que edad podría tener cuatro o cinco años? Y ¿ le bañaba? Hablaba en pasado. Aunque los niños tan pequeños no saben especificar el tiempo...<br>- ¿ Quieres que te bañe yo?  
>Subió los hombros.<br>- Bien te bañaré a ti y luego a ella. Seth ¿ cómo se llama ella?- señalé al bebé.  
>- Lizzy.<br>- ¿ Es tu hermana?  
>- Sí .<br>Subimos todos arriba, con el carro por supuesto y después de bañar a Seth le dije que se fuera a su habitación que ahora le buscaba ropa para él y su hermana. Cuando por fin terminamos de todo bajamos le di otro biberón a Lizzy y se volvió a quedar dormida. Era normal no tendría más de tres meses.  
>Cenamos Seth y yo , no quise despertar a Edward y dejarlo descansar lo máximo posible.<br>Hacia las nueve y media acosté a Seth en el que se supone que era su dormitorio y le deseé buenas noches y al cerrar la puerta Edward estaba ahí asustándome.  
>- ¡ Oh dios! No puedes hacer eso.<br>- Perdona , no quería asustarte.  
>Bajé a la planta de abajo.<br>- ¿ Cómo has contenido a la bestia?  
>- Edward dios no la llames así. Lizzy es adorable.<br>- ¿ Cómo sabes su nombre?  
>- Me lo dijo Seth.<br>- ¿ Te ha hablado Seth?  
>- Sí, claro- fruncí en ceño sin saber que quería decir con eso.<br>- No ha hablado conmigo desde que lo recogí.  
>- Edward veo que tu no tienes experiencia con niños, no sé sin son tuyos ….o lo que sea, pero a ese niño – dije señalando al techo por Seth-, le pasa algo. Hoy te he visto histérico. No es que te conozca pero siendo médico debes estar preparado para las situaciones de presión y hoy estabas muy sobrepasado.<br>- Sí ...yo ….- se tocó el puente de la nariz y respiró hondo.  
>- No te preocupes, no hace falta que me cuentes nada, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy. Ahora cena algo. He hecho espaguetis con carne, queso y salsa de tomate. A Seth le ha encantado. Entramos en la cocina y se quedó quieto.<br>- ¡ Qué vergüenza lo has limpiado todo!  
>- No podía hacer la cena sin espacio y cacharros limpios. Te he puesto dos lavadoras y las he metido en la lavadora. Estás en ese canasto. No las he guardado porque no se donde van. La niña ya ha tomado un biberón. He de decirte que cada vez que le des una toma hay que cambiarle el pañal. Los biberones tienes que hacerlos bien. Cada treinta de agua una cucharadita rasa de leche en polvo. Y otra cosa los niños comen comida y lo tienes todo vacío.<br>Él estaba con las manos tapándose la cara.  
>- Lo siento Edward , no sé tus circunstancias pero si estás a cargo de estos niños tienes que cuidarlos bien.<br>- Sí lo sé... sólo estoy un poco sobrepasado.  
>- No entiendo. ¿No tienes a su madre o no sé si son tuyos?<br>- No son míos ….pero ahora sí.  
>- Bien no lo entiendo muy bien... pero si necesitas ayuda llámame.<br>- Gracias Bella. Has sido muy amable conmigo.  
>- Hasta mañana Edward.<br>Ya en casa me di una ducha y me fui a la cama estaba agotada. No podía dejar de pensar en esos niños y en Edawrd. En el aspecto que lo había visto hoy.  
>Dijo que no eran suyos pero ahora sí. Pensando me quedé dormida. No sé que hora era pero unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. En realidad no eran simples golpes eran desesperados. Me asusté. ¿ quien llama así de madrugada. Los golpes fueron aumentando y lo escuché.<br>- Bella, abre por favor.  
>Abrí la puerta.<br>- Bella tienes que ayudarme por favor...

PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE.  
>PODEIS VISITARME EN <p>


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ETEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISRORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella se muda a un un pueblo nuevo, Forks,dejando atrás su quiere tener ningún tipo de relacción con nadie, pero el destino le tiene preparado otra cosa. Allí encontrará a Edward, un vecino con dos niños que necesita mucha ayuda.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON.  
>PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.<p>

CAPÍTULO DOS

TOCANDO FONDO

* ¿ Qué te ocurre?

Edward estaba de pie en mi puerta con Lizzy en brazos que no paraba de llorar. Se retorcía en los brazos de Edward.

* No se que hacer no para de llorar. Por favor ayúdame.

Le abrí más la puerta para que entrara.

* ¿ Puedes venir a mi casa? Seth está solo y también está llorando.

Edward estaba con Lizzy en brazos meciéndola dándoles golpecitos en la espalda .

* Dios no sé lo que tengo que hacer. Yo …..nunca he cuidado un niño. No quiero que estén mal pero me estoy volviendo loco.

Lo escuchaba pero estaba un poco adormilada. Sólo había dormido un par de horas.

* No te preocupes te ayudaré.

Cogí las llaves de mi casa y nos fuimos. Mientras caminábamos hacía su casa , le pregunté si la había alimentado, cambiado el pañal o si había expulsado los gases. Se que eran cosas básicas , pero el era un hombre y encima primerizo.

Edward estaba en el limbo, se notaba con sólo mirarlo que está situación lo superaba. Pero en realidad no conocía su situación ni el porque estaba con esos niños. Me dijo que no eran suyos pero no entendía por qué su novia no lo ayudaba.

* Los niños tienen cólicos de el lactante, como ya sabrás- supuse al ser médico.  
>* No soy pediatra- me dijo serio. Parecía ofendido.<br>* Ah, lo siento. Pensé que…  
>* Pues no.<br>* los cólicos son muy dolorosos para ellos. Vamos a preparar manzanilla.

Entramos en su cocina , que ya no estaba como la dejé. Había platos sucios y vasos. Se veían los intentos de los biberones y los utensilios por medio.

Comencé a preparar la infusión. Edward estaba con la mirada perdida, estaba ausente.

* Edward -lo llamé sacándolo de el trance-, ¿ por qué no vas a ver a Seth?  
>* Sí .<p>

Se encaminó hacía el piso de arriba.

Una vez preparado, cogí a Lizzy la coloqué en una mejor posición y se lo di. Se lo bebía bien y parecía que le gustaba.

Comencé a escuchar voces de Seth y Edward alteradas y cansadas. Puse a Lizzy en posición de expulsar gases y vi aparecer a los hombres de la casa en la sala de estar. Expulsó un par de gases y adormilada la eché en el moisés masajeándo su barriga hasta que se sucumbió al sueño.

* ¿ Cómo lo haces tan fácil?- me preguntó Edward .  
>* Si te pones nervioso, ese nerviosismo se lo transmites y no se calma. Cualquier estado de ánimo que tengas se lo tranmites. Ella necesita seguridad. Necesita sentir que sabes lo que estás haciendo. Miré a Seth, este no me miró. Tenía muchas ojeras y parecía muy triste y avergonzado.<br>* ¿ Qué es lo que te pasa, Seth?

Juntó los hombros.

* Tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir.  
>* ¿ Quieres hablar de ellas?<br>* no.

me di cuenta que durante todo el tiempo Edward no paraba de mirarme.

* ¿ Quieres que me quede contigo en la cama hasta que te duermas?  
>* Sí, por favor-me rogó.<p>

Sonreí y lo abracé.

* venga te leeré un cuento hasta que te duermas.

Subimos lentamente por las escaleras. En silencio llegamos a su cuarto.

* ¿ Qué cuento te gusta?  
>* Este – me dio un cuento de unos dinosaurios que buscaban a su mamá. A medida que avanzaba en la historia lo escuchaba bostezar una y otra vez. Cuando terminé estaba profundamente dormido.<p>

Puse el cuento en la mesita de noche y le deje la luz de la mesita encendida. Le di un beso en la frente y salí de su dormitorio con dirección a la planta baja.

Allí estaba Edward medio dormido sentado en el sofá con una mano acariciando la barriga de Lizzy y la cabeza en el apoyabrazo de el sofá. Era una escena entrañable. Me parecía muy dulce el querer apaciguar el dolor de Lizzy. Edward abrió los ojos de golpe y me miraron fijamente. Los dos nos miramos sin decirnos nada unos segundos.

* Ya se ha dormido- le dije rompiendo la tensión que se había creado.  
>* ¿ Cómo lo haces? ¿ Cómo tienes tanta paciencia? Seth ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo. No quiso que me quedara con él.<p>

Junté los hombros.

* No me malinterpretes. No sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mí,… por nosotros. Apenas nos conocemos y ya has hecho tanto por mí…..Muy pocas personas me asombran de esa manera. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Sólo me gustaría saber cómo lo haces , cuál es tu secreto.  
>* Quizá por mi profesión . Me gustan los niños.<br>* ¿ A qué te dedicas?- frunció el ceño y me sonrió.

Esa sonrisa me descolocó. Si fuera político sólo con esa sonrisa se haría con el voto de todos los ciudadanos. Simplemente me deslumbro.

* Si no quieres decirlo no pasa nada no tienes …..  
>* Soy profesora – le interrumpí-. Perdona es que se me había ido la cabeza.<br>* Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.  
>* ¿ Por qué?-me picó la curiosidad.<br>* No se. No te pega.  
>* ¿ Ah no? Y según tu ¿ qué me pega?<p>

Nos miramos un momento. El ambiente empezó a cardearse de nuevo. En ese momento me di cuenta al seguir el recorrido de su mirada que estaba en pijama y este consistía en unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantas.  
>* Bueno- me puse de pie-, creo que me iré a casa.<p>

Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y noté horror y angustia en ellos.

* ¿ Y si se pone a llorar otra vez? O si Seth tiene otra pesadilla. O si….  
>* Edward – le agarré sus mejillas y alcé su rostro para que me mirara-. Me quedaré si te quedas más tranquilo. Pero te tienes que acostumbrar a esto.<p>

Lo miré un momento, estudiando sus facciones hasta que vi que se relajaba de nuevo.

* ¿ Mañana tienes que trabajar?- me preguntó.  
>* Sí .<br>* Perdona no te estoy dejando descansar. Deberías irte. No es justo que te tenga despierta a estas horas cuando no tienes que ver conmigo ni con los niños. No te preocupes por nosotros, ya me las arreglaré, ya has echo más que suficiente.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá.

* Quiero quedarme…  
>* No tienes por qué, de verdad.<br>* Aun así quiero.

Edward asintió y volvió a sonreírme de esa manera tan peligrosa. Con esa sonrisa podía conseguir lo que quisiera y seguro que él lo sabía.

* Puedo poner a Lizzy en su cuna y tu duermes en mi cama- me dijo.  
>* ¿ Y tú?<br>* En mi cuarto hay un sofá , puedo dormir allí.  
>* No podemos dormir los dos en tu cama. Confío en que no tendrás fuerzas para intentar nada y aprovecharte de mí- bromeé. Los dos nos reímos.<br>* Es en lo último que pienso en estos momentos. Lo único que quiero es dormir durante una semana seguida. Aunque no deberías confiar tanto en mí. No estás nada mal y mi cuerpo podía reaccionar de manera involuntaria – ahora bromeó él o eso creí.

Me dirigí al moisés y cogí a Lizzy en brazos.

Tiró de mí y cogidos de la mano fue guiándome hasta su dormitorio. Mientras mi cabeza iba cavilando lo extraño de su situación, de esta situación.

* ¿ No tienes que trabajar?- le pregunté.  
>* He pedido unos días.<br>* Mañana me gustaría hablar contigo- le informé.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y un atisbo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

* No te asustes. Sólo es para saber más de los niños. No te voy a pedir nada , ni reclamar nada. Me gustaría saber si van a algún colegio?¿ qué hacen aquí contigo? ¿ dónde están sus padre?¿ por qué nadie te ayuda?

Edward agachó la cabeza derrotado.

* No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres . Pero os podría ayudar más y mejor si se que les ha pasado y por qué esta Seth tan triste.  
>* Está bien. Creo que es lo más justo y te lo mereces.<br>* Gracias . Pero eso será mañana , ahora vamos a dormir un poco.

Tiré de él y lo empujé a la cama. Me eché en el lado junto a la cuna y en cuestión de segundos los dos estábamos completamente dormidos.

Cuando el despertador sonó por la mañana, no podía moverme. No porque me doliera algo , sino porque Edward abrazaba fuertemente mi cintura. Tenía su cabeza hundida en mi cuello y sus piernas enroscadas en las mías.

Era una sensación muy reconfortante, tanto que podría acostumbrarme a ella con suma facilidad. Me sentía cómoda y segura. Era muy agradable el contacto de su cuerpo contra el mío. Notaba como si su cuerpo me quemara, pero era placentero para nada desagradable. Era increíble. Pero tenía que ir a trabajar y romper esta burbuja. Intenté zafarme y no despertarlo. Comencé a mover uno de sus brazos pero pasó lo contrario que me esperaba. En vez de apartarse me apretó más fuerte contra él.

* Edward ….- lo llamé.  
>* Mnmmnmn -contestó.<br>* Edward tengo que irme a trabajar.  
>* Un poco más. Se esta tan bien así.<p>

Me apretaba más contra él. Notaba su erección mañanera , -quise pensar eso-, en mi pierna. Miré su rostro y parecía más tranquilo sin señales de preocupación o cansancio.  
>* Tienes que soltarme Edward , tengo que ir a trabajar.<p>

Edward pareció reaccionar. Abrió los ojos y se apartó de golpe de mí.  
>* Perdona-me dijo-. Te dije que no me aprovecharía y mira como te tenía.<br>* Estabas dormido, eso no ha sido nada. Deberías de preparar un biberón a Lizzy, seguro que se despertará enseguida.  
>* Claro – su cara mostró esa pequeña crispación de nuevo.<br>* Tranquilo estarás bien- le animé-. Después de trabajar me pasaré por aquí y traeré la merienda.

Asintió.

* Tu deberías de comprar en el supermercado algo de comida.

Edward cerró los ojos y suspiro estaba empezando a agobiarse.

- ¿ Tu novia no puede ayudarte?

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y extrañado.

* ¿ Qué novia?  
>* Bueno, creí que la chica de el otro día era tu novia.<br>* ¿ Tania? Esa sólo busca mi dinero y mi apellido. Además no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con ella, menos ahora… ¿ Cómo podría con ellos?  
>* ¿ No tienes familia?<br>* Sí, padres y hermanos. Pero no quiero preocuparlos.  
>* No es preocuparlos sólo necesitas que te echen una mano hasta que te acostumbres.<p>

Llevó su mano al puente de su nariz y suspiró.

* No sé. Ahora mismo estoy sobrepasado y no encuentro qué tengo que hacer….

* Vale …ahora me tengo que ir. Pero luego tenemos que hablar de ellos.  
>* Bien -asintió con la cabeza.<br>* Yo iré al supermercado después de trabajar y traeré todo lo necesario. Supongo que sobre las tres estaré aquí.  
>* No deberías molestarte estás haciendo tanto ….ni siquiera eres de mi familia y te conozco hace una semana. Desde que te conozco no he parado de pedirte favores . Esto me hace sentir fatal. Eres demasiado buena.<br>* Gracias pero lo hago por los niños. Tiene que alimentarse.

Dejé a Edward encargarse de los niños. Me fui a casa y después de una ducha rápida y un café guardé ingredientes para que Edward pudiera desayunar y almorzar. Su nevera estaba vacía y Seth tendría que comer algo.

Llamé a su puerta y me abrió con Lizzy en brazos.

Me miró con curiosidad y me sonrió.

* Traigo víveres hasta que venga por la tarde. He visto que no tenías nada.  
>* Muchas gracias- parecía avergonzado-, no acostumbro en comer en casa. Siempre estoy trabajando y como en la cafetería de el hospital.<br>* Lo entiendo pero ahora tienes personas pequeñitas que necesitan alimentarse. Te dejaré mi teléfono móvil por si tienes algún problema- ledecia mientras lo escribía en un trozo de papel-, pero ya te digo que en clase lo tengo en silencio, hasta la hora de el recreo no lo podré mirar.

Asintió.

Lizzy comenzó a llorar. Le dejé las bolsas en la cocina y me fui a trabajar.

Me encantaba mi trabajo. Me gustaba enseñar y ver como aprendían y tenían curiosidad por saber más. Ver resultados positivos era muy placentero y que los niños estuvieran a gusto conmigo era maravilloso.

El día pasó rápido. No me llamó ni lo llamé. No se porque estaba haciendo esto. Me estaba involucrando demasiado y no quería tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. Ya fuera de amistad o sentimental, pero esos niños, los veía tan tristes.

Me despedí de los demás profesores y me encaminé a comprar.

Compré un poco de todo. Fruta, verdura , pescado, carne, legumbres, fiambre, postres, galletas, cereales, leche, colacao, leche en polvo para Lizzy, pañales, toallitas para bebes , shampú y gel para niños,…de todo un poco. Metí todo en mi viejo chevy y fui a casa de Edward directamente.

Nada más aparcar se escuchaba el llanto de Lizzy.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió un Edward con la cara descompuesta.

* ¿ Qué pasa?- le pregunté asustada.  
>* Es Seth no ha parado de llorar desde que te fuiste y ahora Lizzy.<br>* Dame a la niña y traeme a Seth.

Cogí a la niña en brazos y le di el biberón. Enseguida dejó de llorar. Ahora sólo se escuchaba el llanto de Seth y unos pasos que se aproximaban. De pronto Seth me abrazó y me quedé congelada. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Edward me cogió de los brazos a la pequeña y pude abrazarlo. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que se calmó.

* Seth ¿qué te pasa?

No me contestó pero me apretó mas en su abrazo. A la vista de que no me iba a decir nada intenté que me soltara.

* ¿ Quieres ayudarme a meter las bolsas que hay en mi coche?

Seth se sorbió la nariz y asintió.  
>* Para cuando terminamos de meter todas las bolsas Edward ya había dormido a Lizzy y puesto en el moisés en la sala de estar. Seth no se separaba de mí, si daba un paso el también lo daba.<br>* Eres increíble- me dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Entre los tres guardamos las cosas en los muebles y nevera.

* Seth ¿ te gustan las tartas de chocolate?  
>* Sí, mucho.<br>* ¿ Quieres que hagamos una?  
>* ¡ Sí !<p>

Versión Edward

No podía dejar de pensar en mi nueva vecina. Incluso en la cama con Tania pensaba en ella. Le pedí que me recogiera un paquete que en realidad lo podía haber mandado a el hospital, pero se me ocurrió eso para volver a verla. Incluso fui a pedírselo con Tania, pero esta fue una grosera.

El día siguiente de recoger el paquete pensaba invitarla a cenar pero recibí una noticia y tuve que viajar a Seatle. Mis mejores amigos tuvieron un terrible accidente con su coche y murieron en el acto. Sus hijos Lizzy de tres meses y Seth de cinco iban con ellos en el coche pero salieron ilesos aunque Seth fue testigo de cómo murieron sus padres. Me quedé hasta el entierro. En el cementerio un señor se me acercó.

* ¿Señor Cullen?  
>* Sí .<br>* Soy el señor Jenkins, abogado de la familia.

Nos estrechamos las manos.

* Necesito hablar con usted.  
>* ¿ Conmigo sobre qué?<br>* Sobre el testamento de la familia.  
>* ¿ Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?<br>* Mejor vamos a mi despacho. No es un buen lugar para hablar sobre esto.

Después de que terminó la ceremonia fuimos a su despacho.

Comenzó a explicarme que mis amigos James y victoria hicieron un testamento y pusieron de beneficiarios a los hijos. Hasta ahí me parecía normal. Otra cláusula era que si ellos morían el tutor legal de los niños pedían que fuera yo.

Me quedé en shock.

* Perdone debe de haber un error. Yo los quiero mucho, los quería …. pero no soy el adecuado , esos niños,….no sé nada de niños.  
>* Es lo que james y victoria querían. Si ellos lo eligieron seguro que tenían un buen motivo, verían en usted algo bueno para hacer tutor legal de lo más importante de sus vidas.<p>

Dios cómo podía haceme cargo de dos niños que apena conocía. Pero tampoco quería dejarlos solos . Sus padres fueron como familia para mí y no quería fallarles.

* Si no me hiciera cargo de ellos , ¿que pasaría?  
>* Se lo llevarían los servicios sociales a algún orfanato a la espera de que lo adopte alguna familia con suerte, pero seguramente los separarían .<p>

No quería hacerles pasar por eso. Sus padres habían confiado en mí y yo era el padrino se Seth el hijo mayor. No los abandonaría.

* De acuerdo, acepto hacerme cargo de ellos.  
>* Esa es una magnífica respuesta.<br>* Ahora tiene que firmarme estos papeles, son temporales hasta que obtengamos los originales. Con ellos tiene la potestad sobre los niños como si fuera su padre. Cuando estén se los mandaré por agencia.

Lo firmé todo.  
>* Ahora tiene que recoger a los niños y puede llevárselos con usted a su domicilio.<br>* ¿ Lo tenía todo preparado?  
>* Sí , estaba seguro que aceptaría. Nadie dejaría solo a dos niños. Al menos no alguien como usted.<p>

Los niños estaban tal y como recordaba. Lizzy todavía un bebé de tres meses y Seth que apenas me miró de cinco años.

Fuimos a su casa a recoger las ropas , juguetes y todas las cosas necesarias lo rápidamente que pude. Todavía estaba en shock y estaba apunto de estallar. No quería que los niños también pasasen por mis problemas mentales.

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos a casa. Ya era tarde. La niña no paraba de llorar, Seth no contestaba a nada de lo que le preguntaba y yo después de no dormir durante dos días me estaba volviendo loco.

La siguiente noche la pasé en vela. No sabía lo que le pasaba a Lizzy y Seth no quería comer. No es que tuviera comida , no acostumbraba a comer en casa y esta situación fue muy inesperada. Pedí pizza . A los niños les gusta la pizza ¿ no? Poco a poco llegó el amanecer. Quizá con luz y un nuevo día las cosas se calmarían y mejorarían , pero por mucho que lo quisiera todo seguía igual.

Seth se quedó en la habitación que le adjudiqué y de ahí no se movia para nada . Seguía sin querer comer.

Lizzy comía pero no paraba de llorar. No sabía que estaba haciendo mal y aunque quería seguir de pie, me estaba desmoronando. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

* ¿Edward estás bien? Y ¿el bebé?

Bella , mi vecina en quien no paraba de pensar se presentó en mi casa en el momento menos apropiado, pero ella fue el detonante de que explotara.

* No sé que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco. Soy médico y no puedo ayudarla.

Me sentía completamente inútil.

* ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
>* Por favor….- le supliqué. Quien mejor que ella para ayudarme, siempre parecía tan dulce….<p>

Abrí más la puerta para que entrase y le di a la niña que berreaba.

* No sé por qué llora. Le he hecho de todo para que se calle , pero ya no puedo más.

* Bien Edward, ¿ le has dado comida? ¿ la has cambiado? ¿ ha expulsado los gases? ¿ ha dormido?  
>* Yo ….<p>

Estaba saturado. No entraba nada más en mi cerebro.

* ¿ Desde cuando no duermes?- me preguntó.  
>* Unos días.<br>* Vale…ehmm… vamos a hacer una cosa. Ve dúchate y duerme unas horas yo me haré cargo de esta pequeña.  
>* Hay otro Seth. Está arriba el su cuarto.<p>

Por favor que no se asuste y se vaya.

* No te preocupes , yo me encargo ve y descansa.  
>* No quiero ser molestia. No tienes porque hacer esto….<p>

como me dijera que se iba me caería redondo en segundos, pero tenía que asegurarme que no le molestaría.

* Edward …

Gracias- le dije y me fui a dormir.

Me desperté con el murmullo de una dulce voz que precedía de algún cuarto contiguo al mío. Me vino a la mente todo lo sucedido y caí en la cuenta de que Bella todavía estaba en casa y ya había anochecido. Me levanté rápidamente y salí de el dormitorio buscando de donde provenía su voz. Estaba en el cuarto de Seth dándole las buenas noches. Esa chica era increíble. No nos conocía apenas pero lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo. Tan cariñosa , tan dulce…

Salió de la habitación.

* ¡ Oh dios! No puedes hacer eso- me dijo asustada.  
>* Perdona , no quería asustarte.<p>

Bajó y yo la seguí.

* ¿ Cómo has contenido a la bestia?- le pregunté.  
>* Edward dios no la llames así. Lizzy es adorable.<br>* ¿ Cómo sabes su nombre?  
>* Me lo dijo Seth.<p>

¿Seth? A mi ni siquiera me había mirado y a ella …. pero claro es normal .¿ Quién podría negarle nada a esta chica?

* ¿ Te ha hablado Seth?  
>* Sí, claro- parecía confusa por mi contestación.<br>* No ha hablado conmigo desde que lo recogí- le expliqué.  
>* Edward veo que tu no tienes experiencia con niños, no sé sin son tuyos ….o lo que sea, pero a ese niño – dijo señalando al techo por Seth-, le pasa algo. Hoy te he visto histérico. No es que te conozca pero siendo médico debes estar preparado para las situaciones de presión y hoy estabas muy sobrepasado.<br>* Sí …yo ….- me toqué el puente de la nariz y respiré.

No quería que pensara que iba haciendo hijos por ahí.  
>* No te preocupes, no hace falta que me cuentes nada, pero si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy. Ahora cena algo. He hecho espaguetis con carne, queso y salsa de tomate. A Seth le ha encantado.<p>

Entramos en la cocina y se quedé asombrado.

* ¡ Qué vergüenza lo has limpiado todo!

Además de hacer la cena lo había limpiado todo y parecía que había pasado un ciclón. Ahora estaba todo en su sitio , limpio y recogido. Le tendría que devolver el favor o buscar una manera de recorpemsarla.

* No podía hacer la cena sin espacio y cacharros limpios. Te he puesto dos lavadoras y las he metido en la lavadora. Estás en ese canasto. No las he guardado porque no se donde van. La niña ya ha tomado un biberón. He de decirte que cada vez que le des una toma hay que cambiarle el pañal. Los biberones tienes que hacerlos bien. Cada treinta de agua una cucharadita rasa de leche en polvo. Y otra cosa los niños comen comida y lo tienes todo vacío.

Me froté los ojos.

* Lo siento Edward , no sé tus circunstancias pero si estás a cargo de estos niños tienes que cuidarlos bien.  
>* Sí lo sé…. sólo estoy un poco sobrepasado.<br>* Lo entiendo. ¿No tienes a su madre o no sé si son tuyos?  
>* No son míos ….pero ahora sí.<br>* Bien no lo entiendo muy bien…. pero si necesitas ayuda llámame.  
>* Gracias Bella. Has sido muy amable conmigo. Se lo diría todas las veces que pudiera.<br>* Hasta mañana Edward.

No quería que se fuera , pero seguramente estaría deseando de estar sola.

Cené tranquilamente por primera vez en dos días, pero la tranquilidad y el silencio me duró poco. Escuché gritar a Seth y subí corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando entré estaba sentado en la cama llorando.

* Seth ¿ qué te ha pasado?

No paraba de llorar.

* Tranquilo ¿ quieres un poco de agua?- le ofrecí un vaso de agua que había en la mesita de noche que seguramente se la habría traído Bella. Siempre pendiente de todo.  
>* No, quiero a Bella * Seth , Bella no está. Se ha ido a su casa. Pero yo estoy aquí contigo …. podemos dormir juntos si te da miedo.<br>* No , quiero a Bella.

En ese momento Lizzy comenzó a llorar también.  
>* Un momento Seth, voy a ver a tu hermana.<p>

Le preparé un biberón tal y como me dijo Bella y se lo di. Se lo di pero de pronto lloraba más fuerte. Así una y otra vez. La cambié , le eché crema , pero nada la calmaba.

Escuchaba como lloraba Seth y Lizzy se le unía. Llegué un momento que me quedé bloqueado y no supe que más hacer. Necesitaba a Bella.

Salí de la casa con Lizzy en brazos y comencé a llamar a la puerta de su casa. Gritaba su nombre desesperado. Aporreaba la puerta y por poco fundí el timbre. Después de cinco minutos la puerta se abrió.

- Bella tienes que ayudarme por favor…..

* ¿ Qué te ocurre?-me preguntó dormida.

* No se que hacer no para de llorar. Por favor necesito tu ayuda.

Me ofreió pasar pero no podía dejar sólo a Seth que aun seguía llorando.

* ¿ Puedes venir a mi casa? Seth está solo y también está llorando.

Mecía a Lizzy para intentar calmarla.

* Dios no sé lo que tengo que hacer. Yo …..nunca he cuidado un niño. No quiero que estén mal pero me estoy volviendo loco.

Se quedó mirándome embobada , pensé por el estado de sueño.

* No te preocupes te ayudaré.

Mientras caminábamos hacía mi casa comenzó en interrogatorio relativo a ala alimentación , gases y cambios de pañal.

Yo estaba tan cansado que no sabía lo que hacía ni decía.

* Los niños tienen cólicos de el lactante, como ya sabrás….  
>* No soy pediatra- le dije con un tono más ágrio del que pretendía.<br>* Ah, lo siento. Pensé que…  
>* Pues no.<br>* Los cólicos son muy dolorosos para ellos- me explicó-. Vamos a preparar manzanilla.

Entramos en su cocina.

Comenzó a preparar la infusión y me quedé mirando la nada. Me quedé como dormido pero con los ojos abiertos.

* Edward -me llamó sacándome de el trance-, ¿ por qué no vas a ver a Seth?  
>* Sí .<p>

Se encaminé al piso de arriba en busca de el niño. Él seguía allí callado , despierto pero por fin sin llorar. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y tenía demasiadas ojeras para un niño de su edad.

* Seth , Bella ya está aquí. ¿Quieres bajar o quieres que suba?

Se quedó pensativo un momento.

* Seth….  
>* Quiero bajar.<br>* Le sonreí y asentí.

Nada más llegar abajo se le tiró a los brazos. Me quedé sorprendido. Como en sólo unas horas que había estado con él le había dado tanto cariño. Tanto que la echaba de menos.

Bella masajeó la barriguita de la pequeña y dormida la puso en el moisés. Luego subió con Seth a leerle un cuento.

Me senté en el sofá para esperarla y acaricie la barriga de Lizzy , me apenaba que sintiera ese dolor.

Cerré los ojos u apoyé mi cabeza. Al cabo de un rato sentí que me miraban, los abrí y ella estaba ahí delante de mí observándome.

* Ya se ha dormido- me dijo rompiendo la tensión que se había creado.  
>* ¿ Cómo lo haces? ¿ Cómo tienes tanta paciencia? Seth ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo. No quiso que me quedara con él.<p>

Juntó los hombros.

* No me malinterpretes. No sabes cuanto te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mí,… por nosotros. Apenas nos conocemos y ya has hecho tanto por mí…..Muy pocas personas me asombran de esa manera. Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Sólo me gustaría saber cómo lo haces , cuál es tu secreto.  
>* Quizá por mi profesión . Me gustan los niños.<br>* ¿ A qué te dedicas?- sentía curiosidad y lo quería saber todo sobre esta diosa.

Le sonreí esperando su respuesta , pero ella me miraba y no me contestaba. A lo mejor era algo incomodo y se avergonzaba.

* Si no quieres decirlo no pasa nada no tienes …..  
>* Soy profesora – me interrumpió-. Perdona es que se me había ido la cabeza.<br>* Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.  
>* ¿ Por qué?<br>* No se. No te pega.

Me la imaginaba más como algún cargo directivo por lo bien que se desenvolvía en las situaciones dificiles.

* ¿ Ah no? Y según tu ¿ qué me pega?

Nos miramos un momento. Más bien yo la miré. Repase su cuerpo que hasta ahora no me di cuenta que estaba con un mini pijama que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El deseo me volvió a golpear. Esta mujer tenía demasiada influencia sobre mí y ni siquiera me había tocado. El sólo pensar en ella acariciándome y besando mi cuerpo me estremecía. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa para que no notara mi creciente erección.  
>* Bueno creo que me iré a casa-dijo.<p>

Una ola de desesperación se apoderó de mí. No sabía si era por dejarme sólo con los niños o porque no quería que se separara de mí.

* ¿ Y si se pone a llorar otra vez? O si Seth tiene otra pesadilla. O si….  
>* Edward – me agarró de mis mejillas y la miré a los ojos. Comenzó a quemarme la cara. Sus manos tan suaves se sentían de maravilla.<br>* Me quedaré si te quedas más tranquilo. Pero te tienes que acostumbrar a esto.

Lo miré un momento y yo me desestabilicé con sus ojos marrones. Sólo pude asentir.

* ¿ Mañana tienes que trabajar?- le pregunté.  
>* Sí .<br>* Perdona no te estoy dejando descansar. Deberías irte. No es justo que te tenga despierta a estas horas cuando no tienes que ver conmigo ni con los niños. No te preocupes por nosotros, ya me las arreglaré, ya has echo más que suficiente.

No quería que pensara que me aprovechaba de ella o la trataba como a una niñera.

* Quiero quedarme…

Gracias a dios.

* No tienes por qué, de verdad.  
>* Aun así quiero.<p>

Asentí y le sonreí tratando de demostrarle toda la gratitud que podía demostrar.

* Puedo poner a Lizzy en su cuna y tu duermes en mi cama- le ofrecí.  
>* ¿ Y tú?<br>* En mi cuarto hay un sofá , puedo dormir allí.  
>* No podemos dormir los dos en tu cama. Confío en que no tendrás fuerzas para intentar nada y aprovecharte de mí.<p>

Los dos nos reímos. Pero yo aun como estaba de cansado le haría el amor hasta quedarme muerto. Nadie provocaba en mí lo que me producía ella. Sólo con pensar en dormir con ella en la misma cama…. no se di sería buena idea , pero no me iba a negar.  
>* Es en lo último que pienso en estos momentos-mentí-. Lo único que quiero es dormir durante una semana seguida. Aunque no deberías confiar tanto en mí. No estás nada mal y mi cuerpo podía reaccionar de manera involuntaria – bromeé.<p>

Bella cogió a Lizzy en brazos y yo tiré de ella hasta mi dormitorio.

* ¿ No tienes que trabajar?- me preguntó.  
>* He pedido unos días.<p>

Mi padre era el director de el hospital y no tendría problemas . Me dio los dias pero no le expliqué para que eran.

* Mañana me gustaría hablar contigo.

La miré con curiosidad.

* No te asustes. Sólo es para saber más de los niños. No te voy a pedir nada , ni reclamar nada. Me gustaría saber si van a algún colegio?¿ qué hacen aquí contigo? ¿ dónde están sus padre?¿ por qué nadie te ayuda?

No estaba preparado para hablar.  
>* No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres . Pero os podría ayudar más y mejor si se que les ha pasado y por qué esta Seth tan triste.<br>* Está bien. Creo que es lo más justo y te lo mereces.  
>* Gracias . Pero eso será mañana , ahora vamos a dormir un poco.<p>

Me empujó a la cama y se echó junto a mí. Nos dormimos en segundos.

Me desperté y ella aun dormía. La bracé para embriagarme de su olor. Olía tan bien. Acaricié con mi nariz su cuello absorviendo todo lo que podía antes de que se despertase. Me sentía tan bien. Sentía calma y paz. Cuando el despertador me hice el dormido.

* Edward ….- me llamó.  
>* Mnmmnmn -contesté.<br>* Edward tengo que irme a trabajar.  
>* Un poco más. Se esta tan bien así.<p>

No estaba preparado para dejarla ir. La apreté más contra mí a riesgo de que le molestara y sintiera el problema que había entre mis piernas.

* Tienes que soltarme Edward , tengo que ir a trabaja * Perdona-le dije y me aparté de ella a regañadientes. Nada más separarme de ella sentí el vacio.  
>* Estabas dormido, eso no ha sido nada. Deberías de preparar un biberón a Lizzy, seguro que se despertará enseguida.<br>* Claro.

Estaba claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí.

* Tranquilo estarás bien. Después de trabajar me pasaré por aquí y traeré la merienda.

Asintí.  
>* Tu deberías de comprar en el supermercado algo de comida.<p>

¿ Cómo iría con los niños si ni siquiera era capaz de controlarlos en casa?

* ¿ Tu novia no puede ayudarte?

¿ Ella pensaba que tenía novia?

* ¿ Qué novia?  
>* Bueno, creí que la chica de el otro día era tu novia.<br>* ¿ Tania? Esa sólo busca mi dinero y mi apellido. Además no quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con ella, menos ahora… ¿ Cómo podría con ellos?  
>* ¿ No tienes familia?<br>* Sí, padres y hermanos. Pero no quiero preocuparlos.  
>* No es preocuparlos sólo necesitas que te echen una mano hasta que te acostumbres.<p>

Estaba intentando retrasar el contárselo a mi familia pero supongo que sería lo mejor.

* No sé. Ahora mismo estoy sobrepasado y no encuentro qué tengo que hacer….

* Vale …ahora me tengo que ir. Pero luego tenemos que hablar de ellos.  
>* Bien.<br>* Yo iré al supermercado después de trabajar y traeré todo lo necesario. Supongo que sobre las tres estaré aquí.  
>* No deberías molestarte estás haciendo tanto ….ni siquiera eres de mi familia y te conozco hace una semana. Desde que te conozco no he parado de pedirte favores . Esto me hace sentir fatal. Eres demasiado buena.<br>* Gracias pero lo hago por los niños. Tienen que alimentarse.

Se fue a su casa y enseguida me deprimí. Me duché rápido y me vestí.

Bajé a la cocina y rebusqué algo que darle de desayunar a Seth , pero todo estaba vacío.

Llamaron a la puerta y cuando abrí Bella , mi Bella estaba ahí increíblemente hermosa.

* Traigo víveres hasta que venga por la tarde. He visto que no tenías nada.  
>* Muchas gracias no acostumbro en comer en casa. Siempre estoy trabajando y como en la cafetería de el hospital.<br>* Lo entiendo pero ahora tienes personas pequeñitas que necesitan alimentarse. Te dejaré mi teléfono móvil por si tienes algún problema pero ya te digo que en clase lo tengo en silencio, hasta la hora de el recreo no lo podré mirar.

Asintió.

Lizzy comenzó a llorar.

* Atiende a la niña- me ordenó-. Hasta luego.

Me quedé mirándola embobado como se iba con su ….¿ coche?

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS.


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE ETEPHANIE MEYER. LA HISRORIA ES MÍA.

SUMMARY: Bella se muda a un un pueblo nuevo, Forks,dejando atrás su quiere tener ningún tipo de relacción con nadie, pero el destino le tiene preparado otra cosa. Allí encontrará a Edward, un vecino con dos niños que necesita mucha ayuda.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMMON.  
>PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS.<p>

Gracias a tods:

SEIYA-MOOM, lgoriol, Aliapr-peke, bea, bellaliz, aniithacullen, Bk-Payys, Monilizz, Titanes de la luz, OosamyoO, Zoe Hallow, .Cullen, Rosalie Cullen2058, Camela, calalis, Horbak, linda-swan, Kelia Cullen, TereCullen, Inmans, Lola, I'ma Black Sheep, rayencilla, ana, jaralez, Shalicia Cullen, NaChiKa Cullen, Monica245, vale55, Medg, tina-nela.

CAPÍTULO TRES

RAZONZMIENTOS Y ACLARACIONES

Después de guardarlo todo con la ayuda de Seth le di un biberón a Lizzy y la acosté en su moises.

* Edward ¿ por qué no vas y duermes un poco?  
>* No quiero que pienses que soy un fresco que me aprovecho de ti.<br>* No pienso nada de eso. Esta noche me lo agradecerás.  
>* Está bien gracias-contestó.<p>

Entre Seth y yo fuimos mezclando los ingredientes . Por un momento no vi tristeza en sus ojos sino anhelo y curiosidad, e incluso me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

* Huele muy bien- musitó Seth.  
>* Por supuesto- le dije sonriendo-, has hecho un gran trabajo.<br>* Si yo no he hecho nada-me dijo con ojos como platos por el asombro.  
>* ¿ Cómo que no? Tu has estado removiendo hasta su punto exacto.<p>

Al cabo de un rato la tarta estaba hecha y la dejé enfriar. Le di de merendar a Seth y le propuse ir a el parque.  
>* Seth ¿ qué te parece si vamos un rato al parque?<br>* ¿ De verdad?  
>* Claro . Voy a preparar a tu hermana y enseguida nos vamos.<p>

Cambié a Lizzy y preparé todos sus accesorios y comida por si acaso le entraba hambre. Llamé a la habitación de Edward para avisarle, pero estaba tan dormido que me dio pena despertarlo. Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar. Escribí una nota y la dejé pegada al frigorífico.

Edward ,

me llevo a los niños a el parque. Espero que no te importe. No te quise despertar porque parecías cansado. No toques la tarta es para el postre y y Seth es el primero en cortarla.

Por cierto te he cogido las llaves.

Saludos Bella.

Monté a los chicos en mi coche y me los llevé.

Seth no se separaba de mí.

* Seth cariño , juega con los niños. Puedes hacerte algún amigo.  
>* Es que me da vergüenza- dijo bajando su carita y ocultando sus preciosos ojos.<br>* Esta bien , pero podías jugar solo. ¿Quieres el tobogán? O ¿ prefieres los columpios?

Miraba al suelo y no me contestaba.  
>* Seth cariño, no te dejaré solo. Estaré justo al lado de ti.- me miró y sonrió.<br>* Quiero los columpios- le sonreí.  
>* Eso está hecho.<p>

Pasamos la tarde. Se columpiaba y estuvo más de una hora así. Lizzy se despertó con hambre y nos sentamos en unos de los bancos de el parque para darle el biberón y cambiarla. Al rededor de las siete de la tarde nos fuimos a casa.

Antes de meter la llave en la cerradura la puerta se abrió mostrándome a un Edward diferente. Se notaba el descanso cosa que a mí me estaba faltando.

* Hola Edward espero que no te haya molestado que me llevara a los niños.  
>* Para nada Bella, eres…. no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, por nosotros.<br>* Puedes empezar por bañar a los niños mientras que hago la cena.

Edward frunció en ceño.

* ¿ Qué ocurre?- le pregunté.  
>* Me da un poco de miedo- agachó la cabeza avergonzado.<p>

Me reí. Intenté ocultarlo pero no pude.

* Me siento tan inútil …  
>* Está bien, yo lo bañaré mientras llama a tu familia y cuéntale la historia.<br>* ¿ Qué?  
>* Hay cosas que no puedo hacer por ti Edward . Ya es hora de que te ayuden.<br>* Es verdad está bien. Tienes razón.

Mientras que bañaba a los niños lo oía hablar desde abajo. No sé con quien hablaba pero era bueno que recibiera ayuda y mostrara sus sentimientos. Yo era una desconocida al fin y al cabo, no era lo mismo que hablar con su familia.

Cuando bajamos lo vi sentado en el jardín trasero. Dejé a Seth viendo dibujos y a Lizzie durmiendo y me acerqué a él.  
>* ¿Qué tal ha ido?<br>* ¿ Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?  
>* Soy así, no es nada especial. Y ahora cuéntame…<br>* Mañana van a venir a verme y hablaré con ellos.  
>* Eso está bien. Voy a terminar la cena y me voy a casa.<p>

Puse la cena y los tres cenamos. Seth apenas hablaba y me preocupaba bastante.

* Venga Seth vamos a la cama.  
>* Quiero a Bella-dijo haciendo un puchero.<p>

Acosté a Seth y le leí un cuento hasta que se quedó dormido.

Cuando bajé Edward había recogido los platos y me esperaba con una copa.

* ¿ Qué es esto?-le pregunté.  
>* Tenemos que hablar.<p>

Asentí .

* En el instituto eramos los mejores amigos. James , Victoria y yo. Fuimos a la misma universidad y nada cambió. Eramos inseparables. Ellos empezaron una relación que acabó en boda. Más tarde llegó Seth del que yo soy padrino y cuatro años después Lizzie. La semana pasada me llamaron . Habían tenido un accidente y los únicos supervivientes fueron los niños.  
>* ¿Oh dios que horror!<br>* Dejaron un testamento y me pusieron a mí como tutor legal de los niños. Bella no tengo ni idea de como cuidar de ellos. Nunca he cuidado de sobrinos o hermanos …no he cuidado de nadie. Ni siquiera se cuidar de mí.  
>* Edward lo siento mucho- le acaricié la mejilla-. Ha tenido que ser un golpe muy duro.<br>* Ni siquiera soy consciente todavía de lo que ha pasado. Es como una película que estuviera viendo , pero que no tiene que ver conmigo.  
>* Lo entiendo. Todavía no lo has asimilado. Lo que necesitas es aclarar tus ideas, centrarte y dejad que tu familia te ayude.<p>

Asintió.  
>* Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Apenas me conocías y te has involucrado con los niños como si fueras su madre.<br>* No ha sido nada. Ahora entiendo la tristeza de Seth. Mañana traeré una matrícula para Seth. Lo podrías matricular en infantil y al menos se distraerá y hará amigos.  
>* Está bien.<br>* Bien ya me voy que todavía tengo que preparar la clase de mañana.  
>* Lo siento, no vas a descansar por mi culpa.<br>* No te preocupes. Hasta mañana.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentí rara como vacía . Como si me hubiera quedado sola por primera vez.

Me di una ducha para relajarme y me puse a preparar la clase de mañana. No se cuando me quedé dormida.

Me desperté por otra pesadilla. Cada día eran peores.

Las cinco de la mañana.

Me hice un café y me senté en el porche. Hacía muchos días que no hacía esto.

Miré a casa de Edward y recordé la conversación. Era muy valiente en aceptar esa situación. Dos niños de buenas a primeras es un poco catastrófico en sus circunstancias. Pronto tendría que volver a el trabajo y tendría que buscar que hacer con los niños.

No quería involucrarme más de lo necesario. Me gustaban los niños pero no me sentía preparada para tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie aunque sólo fuera de amistad. No estaba preparada para poder fiarme de nadie.

Me fui a el colegio sin pasarme por la casa de Edward . Ahora que su familia lo ayudaría tendría que apartarme y esta era mi oportunidad.

Cuando acabaron las clases me retrasé un poco queriendo. Tenía que irme distanciando poco a poco.

Cuando llegué a casa había tres coches desconocidos aparcados en casa de Edward. Aparqué y me dirigí a mi casa pero antes de poder meter la llave en la cerradura escuché que me llamaban.

* Bella …

Me volví . Edward llegó hasta mí.

* Bella mi familia está en mi casa y me gustaría que los conocieras.  
>* Edward no….<br>* Por favor Bella-dijo-. Además los niños te han echado de menos y Seth llora por ti.  
>* Pero Edward ahora tienen que acostumbrarse a tu familia…<br>* Por favor-cogió mi mano y rápidamente la quité de su alcance-. Te necesito.  
>* ¿ Se lo han tomado mal?<br>* No, pero es extraño. Por favor ….  
>* Vale.<p>

Entramos en su casa. Se escuchaba desde la puerta el murmullo de gente en la sala.

Nada más entrar todos nos miraron y Seth se tiró sobre mí literalmente.

* Wow hola, también te he echado de menos.  
>* Hola debes de ser Bella-dijo una señora de pelo color caramelo.<br>* Sí – le sonreí.  
>* Quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo. Era una situación muy difícil y sin ti no lo hubiera superado. Nos a contado todo lo que has hecho por los tres y estoy muy agradecida.<br>* No ha sido nada , lo hubiera hecho cualquiera.

Seth no había parado de llorar.

* Tranquilo Seth estoy aquí.  
>* Hola Bella soy Alice la hermana de Edward . Me alegra mucho conocerte. Él es mi marido Jasper .<br>* Hola Bella encantado.  
>* Igualmente.<br>* Yo soy Rosalie y él es Emmet mi marido y hermano de Edward.  
>* Encantada .<br>* Yo soy Carlisle el padre de Edward. Quiero agradecerte en nombre de toda mi familia todo lo que has hecho por los niños y por Edward .  
>* No ha sido nada, de verdad.<br>* Sí, ha sido de mucha ayuda. Nada más hay que ver a Seth como está contigo.

Edward no apartaba la su vista de mí. Lo miré y le sonreí.  
>* Voy a preparar café-dijo Edward -, ¿Bella me ayudas?<br>* Claro .  
>* Seth ven conmigo-le pidió Esme. Él negó y se agarró contra mí más fuerte.<br>* No importa-le dije a Esme.

Tiré de Seth hasta la cocina con Edward junto a mí.  
>* ¿ Qué te han parecido?<br>* Geniales. Tienes una familia estupenda. Pero eso no importa.  
>* ¿ Cómo?<br>* No importa lo que yo piense.  
>* A mí me importa.<br>* No me parece bien . No es bueno que se encariñen conmigo. Yo no soy de su familia y ahora tienes a quien se ocupe de ellos.

No dijimos nada más.

Pasamos la tarde charlando y contando historias de cuando eran pequeños. Lo pasé bastante bien.

* Bueno chicos es hora de irnos. Por favor Edward llámanos para saber lo horarios y venid a quedarnos con los niños.  
>* Gracias mamá.<br>* Bella ven a cenar un día a casa y lleva una de esas tartas de chocolate. No había probado algo tan bueno en la vida.  
>* Claro .<p>

Todos se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron. Nos quedamos solos.

* Edward toma , es la matrícula para Seth.  
>* Gracias Bella. No se que haría sin ti.<br>* Bueno me voy a casa que es tarde.  
>* ¿No te quedas a cenar?<br>* Edward ….

El timbre sonó. Edward fue a abrir.

* Seth cariño tengo que irme…  
>* Edward cariño, ¿ Por qué no me has llamado?<p>

Comenzó a besarlo como una desesperada.

* Tania ¿ qué haces?  
>* Cariño haces tanto que no hacemos el amor…<p>

De pronto Tania me miró.

* Chica que mi novio sea médico no te da derecho a presentarte en su casa. Te vas a un hospital tendrán cara esta gentuza.  
>* ¡ Tania!-le gritó Edward.<br>* Seth cariño me voy.

Le di un beso y rápidamente salí de la casa.  
>* ¡Bella espera!- gritó Edward y escuché como Seth como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo. Me partía el corazón, ya le había cogido cariño a ese niño.<p>

No lo miré y me fui a casa.

No quería saber nada de hombre, ni de nadie.

Me tomé pastillas para dormir y me fui a la cama.

El móvil comenzó a sonar.

Edward .

Estuvo llamando durante toda la noche hasta que me quedé dormida y dejé de escucharlo.

Esta noche no tuve pesadillas gracias a las pastillas, no quería tomármelas porque me nublaban los sentidos, pero anoche las necesitaba.

Me tomé mi café y salí de casa.

* ¡ Bella!- me gritó desde la puerta.

Lo miré desde mi coche.

* Bella por favor, ven, quiero hablar contigo.  
>* Tengo que ir a trabajar-le contesté.<p>

Me monté en el coche y me fui.

La mañana pasó tranquila sin poder de dejar de pensar en ellos. Pero ahora estaban acompañados y además no quería meterme en medio de su relación con su novia Tania. No quería que pensase que quería quitarle a Edawrd. No quería que volviera a pasar.

Al terminar las clases y salir de la escuela me encontré con una nota en mi coche.

Bella,

soy Edward no se que te pasa. Por favor ven a casa y hablamos. Te echamos de menos. Seth no para de llorar por ti. Por favor habla conmigo.

He registrado a Seth en la escuela.

Te esperamos.

Edward.

Llegué a casa y aparqué. No sabía que hacer. Sin pensarlo más y esperando que no estuviese Tania llamé a la puerta.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta me miró por un segundo y luego me abrazó fuerte .

No , no quiero que me toque. Me estaba asfixiando.

* Bella gracias por venir. Perdona por lo de ayer, Tania es muy mal educada.  
>* No te preocupes. Entiendo que tu novia se preocupe y te eche de menos.<br>* ¡No! Ella no es mi novia, ni lo será nunca. Sólo busca mi dinero. Nada más decirle que los niños eran míos se fue. No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti. Eres la persona mas buena y desinteresada que he conocido y lo último que quiero es que te veas obligada a estar con nosotros, pero te necesitamos. No para que cuides de nosotros, aunque nadie lo hace como tu, sino porque ansiamos tu compañía. Los niños te adoran y yo en poco tiempo …. te necesito.  
>* Edward no… esto …yo no puedo.<br>* ¿ A qué tienes miedo? Impides cualquier contacto físico, no dejas que haya ningún tipo de relación aunque sea de amistad. Eres muy retraída. ¿ Qué te ocurre? Puedes hablar conmigo, te ayudaré con lo que sea.

Ahora eres tu la que debes de halar con alguien.  
>* No quiero hablar de eso. Te ayudaré pero no preguntes.<br>* Está bien pero no desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.

Versión Edward

Les hablé a mi familia de Bella. De lo mucho que me había ayudado, de lo especial que era y ellos nada más conocerla me dieron la razón. A todos les cayó estupendamente sobre todo a mi madre y a mi hermana Alice.

No podía parar de mirarla, era muy hermosa e inteligente, pero era tan reservada. Esos silencios me mataban. A veces cuando la miraba y ella no me veía su cara se tornaba triste. Me gustaría ayudarla o al menos reconfortarla como había hecho ella con nosotros.

Cuando llegó Tania lo estropeó todo. ¿ Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?

* Tania, ¿ cómo te atreves atrarla así?  
>* Edward es una cualquiera, no puede traer a los niños así sin más. ¿ qué se ha creído?<p>

Seth no paraba de llorar por Bella.

* Ella puede venir cuando quiera, es bien recibida en esta casa no como tu y además los niños son míos no de ella. Ojala fuéramos los dos los padres de estos niños porque es la mejor mujer que he conocido en la vida. ¿ Has entendido? No vuelvas a tratarle de esa manera y ahora lárgate de mi casa.

Seth no paraba de llorar.

Cogí mi móvil y llame a Bella. La llamé mil veces pero no cogía el teléfono. ¡ Mierda ! Lo había estropeado. Seguro que pensaba que me estaba aprovechando de ella y sólo la quería para que cuidara de los niños. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Es cierto que me ayudaba muchísimo con los niños pero me encantaba tenerla en casa. Su olor, sus ojos. Toda ella me atraía mucho y a veces apenas podía contenerme y no saltar sobre ella para besar eso labios rosado y carnosos que eran mi perdición.

Seth no paró de llorar en toda la noche. Intentaba consolarlo pero no quería que me acercara a él. Un poco más tarde Lizzie se nos unió y con los dos llantos y con Bella que no me cogía el teléfono me volví loco. No pegué ojo en toda la noche.

Cuando la vi salir por la mañana la llamé.

* Bella-la llamé.

No contestó.

* Bella por favor , sólo quiero hablar contigo.  
>* Tengo que ir a trabajar.<p>

Se montó en su coche y se fué.

Cuando Seth se despertó lo vestí y los tres nos fuimos a entregar la matrícula para el colegio de Seth e intentaría ver a Bella. No tuve suerte. Le dejé una nota en su coche y recé por que viniera a casa después de las clases.

Se me hicieron las horas de espera eternas. Le hice el almuerzo a Seth algo que no se muy bien que era.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Nada más abrir y ver que era mi Bella la abracé con toda la fuerza que pude. Sólo habían pasado unas horas pero me habían parecido meses. La había echado mucho de menos.

* Bella gracias por venir. Perdona por lo de ayer, Tania es muy mal educada.

Le rogué.

* No te preocupes. Entiendo que tu novia se preocupe y te eche de menos.  
>* ¡No! Ella no es mi novia, ni lo será nunca. Sólo busca mi dinero. Nada más decirle que los niños eran míos se fue. No quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti. Eres la persona mas buena y desinteresada que he conocido y lo último que quiero es que te veas obligada a estar con nosotros, pero te necesitamos. No para que cuides de nosotros, aunque nadie lo hace como tu, sino porque ansiamos tu compañía. Los niños te adoran y yo en poco tiempo …. te necesito.<br>* Edward no… esto …yo no puedo.

Por favor no te vayas. No te cierres a mí.

* ¿ A qué tienes miedo? Impides cualquier contacto físico, no dejas que haya ningún tipo de relación aunque sea de amistad. Eres muy retraída. ¿ Qué te ocurre? Puedes hablar conmigo, te ayudaré con lo que sea.

Ahora eres tu la que debes de halar con alguien.  
>* No quiero hablar de eso. Te ayudaré pero no preguntes.<br>* Está bien pero no desaparezcas de nuestras vidas.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE . PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES Y GRACIAS POR VUERTRO APOYO.  
>ACTUALIZO ANTES EN MI PÁGINA.<p>


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

**OPORTUNIDAD**

·**Edward, no puedo ser lo que tú quieres. Lo que tú necesitas. No puedo relacionarme con nadie. No quiero que los niños se encariñen conmigo y sufran por mi culpa.**  
>·<strong>Ya es tarde para eso. No sólo los niños se han encariñado. Yo … me siento muy bien contigo. No quiero asustarte pero me gustas mucho.<strong>  
>·<strong>No- dí un paso atrás.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Qué?-preguntó.<strong>  
>·<strong>No – dije tajante-. No puede ser.<strong>  
><strong>Me volví y corrí hacía mi casa.<strong>  
>·<strong>¡Bella!-gritó desde la puerta de su casa. No miré atrás. Agradecí que no pudiera seguirme.<strong>  
><strong>No podía ser. No quería volver a tener problemas. Había dicho que le gustaba. Seguro que no me había mirado bien...yo no lo valía.<strong>  
><strong>Sólo quería ser profesora y estar sola. En mi casa. Sola.<strong>

**Me di una ducha caliente para relajarme y bajé a corregir los ejercicios de los niños de la escuela.**  
><strong>Sentía remordimientos por dejar a los niños solos con Edward…, Edward, que no sabía nada de baños… ni de cena… ni de niños. <strong>  
><strong>Sobre las siete y pensando sólo en los niños- o eso intentaba pensar-, preparé la cena para llevársela. Una cosa es que Edward les diera la merienda o le hiciera el biberón y otra cosa es que les hiciera la cena.<strong>  
><strong>Hice pescado en el horno con verduritas y patatas. Los niños tenían que comer bastante pescado. De postre hice natillas caseras de vainilla y chocolate.<strong>  
><strong>Lo guardé todo lo mejor que pude y con mucho cuidado de no quemarme o caerme y tirarlo todo, llegué a casa de mi vecino.<strong>  
><strong>Llamé a la puerta.<strong>

·**Hola- dije tímidamente. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía enfadado. No me dejó entrar y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho como esperando que le diera una explicación de por qué estaba allí.**  
>·<strong>Yo … traje la cena- de pronto me sonrió y me desconcertó. ¿Cómo pasaba tan rápido de un estado de ánimo a otro?<strong>  
>·<strong>Eres mi salvadora. Yo estaba intentándolo pero no estaba saliendo nada comestible- suspiró-. Seth se alegrará mucho de verte. Venga entra. Te hemos echado de menos- y se apartó a un lado para dejarme espacio para pasar. <strong>  
><strong>Me habían echado de menos en menos de cinco horas.<strong>

·**Seth , mira quien ha venido dijo en alto mientras me cogía la bandeja. Lo agradecí. Pesaba bastante.**  
><strong>Seth de forma sutil y bastante cohibido llegó hasta mí, vio quien era y se echó a mis brazos.<strong>  
><strong>Me adentré en la cocina con Seth rodeando mi pierna con sus bracitos.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Y Lizzy? -pregunté mientras ojeaba el desastre que había en la cocina.<strong>  
>·<strong>Está dormida en el moisés.<strong>  
>·<strong>Pareces que vas mejorando.<strong>  
>·<strong>He tenido una buena maestra- agaché mi cabeza. No debería de haber venido. Ellos poco a poco se acostumbrarán y saldrán adelante. Sin mí. Eso me dolió un poco. Me sentía extraña con esas reacciones. Me estaba acostumbrando a estar con ellos y eso no estaba bien.<strong>  
>·<strong>Venga vamos a poner la mesa y a cenar-ordenó Edward.<strong>

**Una vez en la mesa me senté junto a Seth para ayudarlo a comer. Le corté el pescado y me aseguré de que no tuviera ninguna espina. Le serví un poco de verdura y patatas. No protestó como hubiera hecho cualquier otro niño. Siempre callado y en silencio. Siempre con esa mirada de tristeza.**

·**Esto está muy bueno Bella. Eres una cocinera excelente. ¿ Cómo aprendiste?**  
>·<strong>A mi madre no le gustaba mucho cocinar. No cocinaba mucho... para mí.<strong>  
><strong>Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido pero no preguntó nada. Seguramente porque Seth estaba delante. Lo agradecí.<strong>

**Poco a poco se acabó toda la comida sin rechistar. También se comió una natilla de chocolate.**

**Hacia las nueve acosté a Seth y se quedó dormido nada más empezar a leerle el cuento. Era muy lindo. Así dormidito parecía más tranquilo. Era una pena que niños tan pequeños sufrieran tanto. Mañana empezaría el colegio seguro que le vendría bien.**

**Al salir de el cuarto de Seth me encontré a Edward que salía de su cuarto de dejar a Lizzy en la cuna. Me sonrió.**

·**Hacemos un buen equipo.**  
><strong>Asentí.<strong>  
>·<strong>Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad. ¿ Hablamos?- preguntó.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ De qué?<strong>  
>·<strong>De ti.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿De mí? ¡No<strong> **!– dije rotundamente, me volví y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Me puse nerviosa. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápidamente.**  
>·<strong>Bella- me llamó-, no te escondas de mí. No me hagas esto.<strong>  
>·<strong>Yo no te hago nada. Será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde.<strong>  
>·<strong>Bella, por favor...<strong>  
>·<strong>Bella nada. No te debo nada.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sólo quiero conocerte. ¿ Qué tiene de malo?<strong>  
>·<strong>Yo sólo te he ayudado con los niños... nosotros..no es buena idea- me acerqué a la puerta y giré el picaporte-. Llama a tu familia, es lo mejor.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ De qué tienes miedo?- dijo una vez que llegué al porche fuera de su casa.<strong>  
><strong>Me volví y le miré a los ojos para que viera que no mentía.<strong>  
>·<strong>No soy buena para ti. No soy buena para nadie- estoy rota. Sucia. No merezco el amor de nadie.<strong>  
>· <strong>Eres hermosa, cariñosa, modesta, desinteresada, dulce. Eres perfecta... perfecta para mí.<strong>  
>·<strong>No por favor. Déjalo estar. Será mejor que desde mañana no vuelva más.<strong>  
>·<strong>Entiendo . Ya te has cansado de nosotros. Está bien no te molestaremos más- se notaba el dolor y la decepción en su cara.<strong>  
>·<strong>No . No es eso...- quise explicarle.<strong>  
>·<strong>Isabella tranquila, vete a casa- se dio la vuelta , entró en casa y cerró la puerta tras él.<strong>

**No quería que creyera que no los quería o que no me sentía a gusto con ellos. Para mí era como si los conociera de toda la vida. Había cogido mucho cariño a los niños en poco tiempo, pero que pensase mal de mí, quizá sería lo mejor. Así que me di media vuelta y me fui a casa.**

**Subí directamente al dormitorio. Me tomé dos pastillas para dormir. Mañana sin falta volvería a coger cita para mi psiquiatra.**

** Versión Edward **

**Apenas pude dormir. Me había levantado sintiéndome igual de angustiado que al acostarme anoche cuando Bella** **se fue de esa manera. Isabella. Ella era la causa de mi malestar. **  
><strong>No sé que me pasaba con Bella. El no tenerla cerca me hacía sentir mal. ¿La echaba de menos? ¿ Cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera convetido en una parte tan importante de mi vida? Estaba que los niños la necesitaban y la querían. ¿ Y yo? ¿ La quería? Dios me estaba asustando pero creía que sí. La quería. Necesitaba su olor, su presencia. Su sonrisa que iluminaba toda la estancia. Dios, era preciosa. Necesitaba los roces fortuitos que mi cuerpo recibía del suyo. Las caricias que le robaba. Estaba claro que ella intentaba rechazar cualquier contacto y se alejaba de mí. Se había metido dentro de mí, por eso me sentía tan mal. Porque me rechazaba una y otra vez.<strong>

**Ella no quería saber nada de mí. Sabía que le pasaba algo. Se menospreciaba. **  
><strong>"No soy buena para ti . No soy buena para nadie."<strong>

**Hoy la vi salir temprano cuando se fue a trabajar. No la saludé. Quería darle espacio. Dejarla. Hacer lo que ella me había pedido.**  
><strong>Al poco tiempo también salimos Seth y yo. Hoy era su primer día de escuela. Era viernes, así tendría todo el fin de semana para acostumbrarse.<strong>

**Después de dejarlo en el colegio me pasé por el hospital para ver como iba todo. Estaba deseando de volver. La neurología era algo que conocía a la perfección y me encontraba bien. Era terreno conocido.**

**Todos me felicitaron por mi reciente paternidad creyendo que Lizzy era hija mía. No di explicaciones. Seguro que pensaban que era un cerdo que estaba harto de ponerle los cuernos a mi mujer. No podían decir que era un monje. Había estado con muchas mujeres. Eso era lo fascinante y terrorífico de todo. Ahora sólo podía pensar en Bella.**

**Recogí a Seth a las dos de la tarde. No vi a Bella por ninguna parte.**

**Sobre las tres de la tarde y no ver a Bella llegar comencé a ponerme nervioso. Ansioso. Mi cabeza comenzó a funcionar como una olla a presión a punto de estallar. ¿ Dónde estaba? ¿ Le habría pasado algo?¿ Estaría con alguien más? Quizá estuviera con alguien a quien sí tolerara. Que aceptase su acercamiento o alguna muestra de afecto. Alguien con quien no le resultara difícil estar. Que no tuviera que trabajar más como cuando estaba con nosotros.**  
><strong>Cada vez que venía a casa se encargaba de todo. Las comidas. Los baños, limpieza, compras, los niños, incluso los había llevado al parque cosa que yo aún no había hecho.<strong>  
><strong>Quizá estaba con alguien que no tuviera cargas y la cuidara como ella se merecía. Quizá debería hacerle caso a Bella y dejarla ir, aunque mi corazón se resistiera por ello. Estaba claro que me estaba enamorando de ella.<strong>

** Versión Bella **

**Al terminar las clases me pasé a preguntarle a Margarita que era la profesora de Seth como le había ido el día. **

**Según ella lo había pasado la mayor parte callado pero aún así se había relacionado bien, sobre todo con un chico llamado Alex. Eso estaba bien.**

**Después de salir de el trabajo fui a la consulta del psiquiatra. Tenía que empezar desde el principio con uno nuevo. Mi psiquiatra el señor Brown se había jubilado cuando me decidí a hacer un cambio y me mudé. Sin embargo el doctor Brown me dio el teléfono de un colega suyo en el que confiaba.**  
><strong>Me acerqué al mostrador.<strong>  
>·<strong>Hola- saludé, buenas tardes. Tengo cita con el doctor Fergusson.<strong>  
>·<strong>Su nombre es...<strong>  
>·<strong>Isabella Swan.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sí , aquí la tengo. Voy a avisar a el doctor Fergusson de que ha llegado. Espere un momento sentada señorita Swan- señaló los asientos de plástico azul que había tras de mí.<strong>  
>·<strong>Gracias – le contesté con una sonrisa. <strong>  
><strong>Era importante caerle bien a las recepcionistas. Lo sabía por propia experiencia.<strong>  
><strong>La otra recepcionista de la consulta de el doctor Brown, me la tenía jurada. Siempre me dejaba para el final por mucho que esperara o cogiera la cita más temprano, y siempre me miraba por encima del hombro. No sabía qué había pasado. No sabía si le había molestado algo que le había dicho o hecho o simplemente no le caía bien.<strong>

**Me senté en una silla cercana a la chica. **  
><strong>Llevaba como dos minutos esperando y a mi mente vino Edward. Era curioso que últimamente mi mente siempre estuviera ocupada con Edward y los niños. Todo me recordaba a ellos. ¿ Qué me pasaba?<strong>

·**Ya puede pasar- me anunció con una gran sonrisa que correspondí-, la segunda puerta a la derecha.**  
>·<strong>Gracias – respondí. Esta chica me estaba cayendo muy bien.<strong>

**Llegué a la puerta. Golpeé dos veces y esperé a escuchar un " pase" y entonces entré.**

**El doctor Fergusson era más joven que mi antiguo doctor. Moreno de unos cuarenta años. Llevaba la clásica bata blanca con la identificación con su nombre colgando de una pinza de metal de el bolsillo izquierdo.**

·**Hola Isabella, buenas tardes.**  
>·<strong>Hola – dije simplemente.<strong>  
>·<strong>Siéntate- me ordenó y señaló un sillón frente a él.<strong>  
>·<strong>Bueno Isabella como ya sabes, soy el doctor Fergusson amigo de tu antiguo psiquiatra el doctor Brown.<strong>  
><strong>Asentí.<strong>

·**Espero que conmigo te sientas tan a gusto como estuviste con él.**  
>·<strong>Yo también lo espero.<strong>  
>·<strong>Bien por lo que puedo ver- dijo ojeando mi expediente-, cuando dejaste de ver al doctor Brown, apenas tenías pesadillas y te sentías mucho mejor.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sí . Había dejado de tomar pastillas para dormir. Ya no me sentía angustiada y las pesadillas casi eran historia.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Por qué has vuelto?<strong>  
>·<strong>El doctor Brown ya no está disponible. Además su última indicación fue que me mudara y que empezara de nuevo. Un cambio de vida. Así que eso hice , me mudé y ahora vivo aquí. Fue el doctor Brown quien me recomendó a usted.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sí Isabella, eso lo puedo saber por tu expediente. Pero me refiero al hecho de que necesites terapia de nuevo.<strong>  
><strong>Suspiré.<strong>  
>·<strong>He ...he vuelto a tener pesadillas. Diariamente . Cada vez que duermo. También vuelvo a sentirme mal. Angustiada, ansiosa, vulnerable. Me siento muy insegura.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Qué ha cambiado?<strong>  
>·<strong>No sé bien. He cambiado de ciudad, trabajo...lo dejé todo. Al menos lo poco que tenía y me mudé.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Te sientes mal por abandonarlo todo?<strong>  
>·<strong>No . Me gusta dejarlo atrás.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Qué has hecho desde que has llegado? <strong>  
>·<strong>He empezado en otro colegio. Los niños son estupendos y los compañeros encantadores . También tengo una casa nueva.<strong>  
>·<strong>Eso esta muy bien. ¿ Cómo te sientes al respecto de ese cambio?<strong>  
>·<strong>Bien, muy bien. Me gusta trabajar con niños.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Has hecho algún amigo en el colegio?<strong>  
>·<strong>No-agaché la cabeza.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Qué tal tu nueva casa?<strong>  
>·<strong>Fantástica. Tiene un porche precioso . Me encanta salir temprano por las mañanas y tomar café sentada en él.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ No te importa estar sola?<strong>  
>·<strong>No . Me gusta la soledad. Pero de todas formas últimamente no he tenido tiempo de sentirla.<strong>  
>·<strong>Explícate.<strong>  
>·<strong>Tengo un vecino.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Y eso te molesta?<strong>  
>·<strong>No .<strong>  
>·<strong>Bien, sigue.<strong>  
>·<strong>Ha hederado por accidente dos niños pequeños y lo he estado ayudando un poco.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Cómo te sientes al respecto?- suspiré.<strong>  
>·<strong>No estoy segura. Por un lado me gusta estar con él y los niños. Por otro lado me aterroriza. No me siento capaz ni preparada para ofrecerle nada.<strong>  
>·<strong>Ni siquiera una amistad.<strong>  
><strong>Negué con la cabeza.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Te gusta?<strong>  
>·<strong>Creo que sí, pero no puedo me pone nerviosa.<strong>  
>·<strong>Puede ser nerviosa por no conocer la situación. Cuando hay una situación que no conocemos nos ponemos nerviosos y ansiosos. Puede ser que no puedas tolerar aún la presencia masculina.¿ Qué crees que puede ser? Yo soy un hombre ¿ te pongo nerviosa?<strong>  
>·<strong>No . Él me ha dicho que le gustaría tener una relación conmigo. Quiere conocerme.<strong>  
>·<strong>Eso es bueno Isabella.<strong>  
>·<strong>No estoy segura.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Cómo se llama?<strong>  
>·<strong>Edward.<strong>  
>·<strong>Edward es un chico que se interesa por ti. Quiere conocerte. Eso es bueno. El relacionarse es bueno. No tiene que pasar nada.<strong>  
>·<strong>Pero ya he tenido problemas. Yo no quiero pasar otra vez por lo mismo.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿Qué tipo de problemas?<strong>  
>·<strong>Él tenía una amiga o novia que me insultó. No quiero meterlo en problemas.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿Edward tiene una relación con esa chica?<strong>  
>·<strong>Él dice que no. me defendió pero... no estoy segura.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Por qué no le das una oportunidad. Él te gusta , tú le gustas. Podéis empezar como amigos e ir poco a poco. Vamos viendo como te va y en función de eso actuaremos.¿ Qué te parece?<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Cree que debería?<strong>  
>·<strong>Isabella, eres una chica estupenda que ha pasado por una infancia y adolescencia horrorosa. Debes intentar vivir. No puedes quedarte sola encerrada en casa. Tú no eres la culpable de nada que te haya pasado. Tienes que ir poco a poco. Paso a paso y verás como llegamos a algo bueno.<strong>  
>·<strong>Pero... tendría que contarle...<strong>  
>·<strong>No si no quieres, pero puedes contárselo si te sientes más segura.<strong>  
>·<strong>No . No estoy preparada.<strong>  
>·<strong>Pues no lo hagas. Haz siempre las cosas que te hagan sentir segura y a gusto contigo misma. Sin presiones. Tan lento como quieras.<strong>  
><strong>Asentí y respiré hondo. Todo esto me superaba.<strong>  
>·<strong>Por hoy esta bien- dijo el doctor-. Vamos a ir probando tu acercamiento a Edward y me gustaría que la semana que viene me explicaras con detalle cada uno de los sentimientos y sensaciones que hayas sentido.<strong>  
>·<strong>De acuerdo.<strong>  
>·<strong>Una cosa antes de que te vayas. Quiero pedirte permiso para compartir con un colega tu expediente. Él es una eminencia en estos casos además de un magnifico médico y persona.<strong>  
>·<strong>Vale.<strong>

**Salí del consultorio con una pizca de ¿ alegría? O ¿ era esperanza? Quizá las dos. Me gustaba la sensación de sentirme apoyada por alguien. Que alguien con autoridad y conocimiento me dijera que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Que estaba bien tener amigos. Que tenía que seguir adelante. Seguir con mi vida.**

**Llegué a la calle de mi casa y nada más aparcar y salir de el coche ya tenía a Edward a mi lado. **

·**Hola – saludó.**  
>·<strong>Hola Edward.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ No traes bolsas?<strong>  
>·<strong>¿Qué? ¿ Por qué iba a traer bolsas?<strong>  
>·<strong>Si no has ido a comprar ¿ dónde has estado? Son las seis de la tarde . Hace tres horas que deberías de haber llegado.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Me estás pidiendo explicaciones? Porque yo no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie para ir donde me de la gana.<strong>  
>·<strong>Es cierto. Lo siento. Estaba preocupado, perdona- dijo un poco avergonzado.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Qué haces aquí fuera? ¿ y los niños?<strong>  
>·<strong>Están dentro. Ha venido mi hermana Alice a verlos.<strong>  
>·<strong>Ah, qué bien-se puso serio de repente.<strong>  
>·<strong>Te han echado de menos y yo también. No me gusta que discutamos.<strong>

**Tranquila Bella, respira. El doctor dijo que tenía que ir poco a poco. Que le diera una oportunidad. Respiré hondo... vale.**  
>·<strong>Perdona- dijo-, no quiero incomodarte.<strong>  
>·<strong>No tranquilo está bien.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿Tienes tiempo para un café?- me preguntó.<strong>  
>·<strong>Vale-asentí. <strong>  
><strong>Recorrimos el corto espacio hasta su casa en silencio. Nada mas entrar en su casa Seth se me tiró a mis brazos y me rodeó con los brazos las piernas.<strong>  
>·<strong>Hola cariño-le saludé.<strong>  
><strong>Alice me miraba emocionada desde una esquina.<strong>  
>·<strong>Hola Bella.<strong>  
>·<strong>Hola Alice , me alegro de verte de nuevo.<strong>  
>·<strong>Yo también y Seth ni te cuento. Bueno hermanito ya que estás acompañado me voy. Acuérdate que mañana quiero llevarme a los niños de compras.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sí tranquila . Te daré dinero.<strong>  
>·<strong>No esta vez corre por mi cuenta. Estoy encantada con mis nuevos sobrinos. Son encantadores aunque prefieran a Bella.<strong>  
><strong>Sonreímos.<strong>  
>·<strong>Paso por ellos después de almorzar.<strong>  
>·<strong>De acuerdo.<strong>  
>·<strong>Vale, pues adiós y que os divirtáis. <strong>  
>·<strong>Seth ¿ por qué no vas a ver la película nueva que ha traído la tía Alice?- le sugirió Edward a Seth cuando Alice se fue. Este asintió sin hablar y se sentó en el sofá para seguir viendo la película.<strong>  
>·<strong>Ven- agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la cocina.<strong>  
><strong>Comencé a ponerme nerviosa.<strong>  
>·<strong>¿ Café o refresco?<strong>  
>·<strong>Refresco. Ya duermo bastante poco sin la ayuda de el café.<strong>  
>·<strong>Quieres hablar de ello- preguntó esperanzado.<strong>  
>·<strong>No – noté la decepción en su mirada. Suspiré.<strong>  
>·<strong>Lo siento- dije-. Será mejor que me vaya.<strong>  
><strong>No podía con esto.<strong>  
>·<strong>No por favor. No me importan tus secretos. No te vayas otra vez por favor te he echado de menos- se acercó a mí y volvió a sujetarme la mano. Mi corazón iba cada vez más deprisa. Me estaba tocando. Mi respiración se me atoraba en la garganta. Su toque aunque firme era suave. No me hacía daño. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía olerlo, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. ¡ Dios me gustaba! Estaba asustada pero estaba despacio. Todo lo despacio que tú quieras. Aceptaré y respetaré tus silencios y esperaré lo que haga falta.<strong>  
>·<strong>Edward es que...- intenté soltarme de su agarre pero no lo permitió.<strong>  
>·<strong>No quiero perderte. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo haremos como quieras, pero...por favor...dame una oportunidad.<strong>  
><strong>Las palabras del doctor Fergusson se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez.<strong>  
><strong>" Dale una oportunidad" " Dale una oportunidad"<strong>  
><strong>¿ Pero qué haría cuando quisiera algo más ? Y ¿ qué haría si quisiera besarme? ¿ Lo soportaría?<strong>

·**Bella...- llamó mi atención. Sentía su pulgar acariciando en círculos en interior de mi muñeca. Sentía como electricidad que pasaba de él hacia mí-. No lo pienses tanto.**  
><strong>No sentía miedo , ni repulsión. Pero en general estaba asustada.<strong>  
>·<strong>Por favor-rogó.<strong>  
><strong>¿ Cómo un hombre como él podía rogar por mí? Yo era una mujer destruída . Rota. Aunque él no lo sabía. ¿ Sería por los niños?<strong>  
><strong>" Dale una oportunidad" volvía a sonar en mi cabeza.<strong>  
>·<strong>Sí- dije al fin sin pensarlo más con un hilo de voz apenas audible.<strong>  
>·<strong>Gracias – dijo emocionado abrazándome y hundiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Esto no me lo esperaba y me puse tensa. Él lo notó.<strong>  
>·<strong>Edward- lo llamé para que se apartara de mí. Lo logré pero se quedó a unos centímetros de mi cara.<strong>  
>·<strong>Bella no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte.<strong>  
><strong>Y de pronto lo vi que se acercaba a besarme.<strong>

**Siempre actualizo antes en mi página.**

**Gracias a todas por leerme.**


End file.
